Anticipatory driving is gaining more and more significance, not only with regard to the development of self-driving vehicles. For example, accidents may be avoided by anticipatory braking. In particular in hybrid vehicles, for example, a prediction with respect to a power consumption occurring during driving of a specific route may be very useful.
Images may be analyzed, for example, with the aid of pattern recognition and suitable methods of image processing, to recognize certain image contents. These include, for example, face recognition in digital cameras for autofocusing or error recognition in production lines, but also the recognition of images and image details of media products, which may be linked in this way to items of information on content or prices.